Lobo en piel de oveja
by sonrais777
Summary: Solo Chloe conocía un lado de Nathaniel que nadie más conocía, y el tímido artista adoraba mostrar esa parte de él solo con la rubia.


**Hola a todos! Traigo una historia que había anunciado hace mucho tiempo en otra de mis historias, para los que me pedían un Nathloe algo subidito de tono, lo siento, siento haber tardado tanto pero debía poner claras mis ideas. Y… como adoro esta pareja, me gustaría que fuese canon en la segunda temporada, aunque dijeron que Nathaniel iba a tener más participación… ¿Por qué será? XD y bueno ya sin nada más que decir, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por los personajes y… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Lobo en piel de oveja.

Capítulo único.

Chloe tragó duro, lo mataría, lo haría puré de tomate apenas le viera pero el muy maldito no se dejaba ver y no sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar esa charada. Chloe estaba en la fiesta de compromiso de Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng, fiesta que ella misma había organizado, un hecho que años atrás pudo haber sido imposible de pensar hasta que poco a poco comenzó a cambiar, e increíblemente se hizo novia del artista del instituto antes de salir, si alguien le dijese que estaría en esa posición a la Chloe del instituto seguro se hubiese reído y tachado de loco al que le dijera aquello. Pero no. Ahora intentaba mantener la calma para que su secreto no fuese revelado. Vestía un vestido sin mangas, de escote de barco, era un poco holgado pero parte de la tela vaporosa se recogía haciendo un elegante moño a un costado apretando un poco la tela y dejando ver algunas de sus curvas, el vestido llegaba un palmo por encima de la rodilla y su cabello estaba recogido en su usual coleta, también había cambiado su maquillaje a algo más sencillo y brillante. Quería verse bien para Adrien, eso fue lo que dijo, pero lo dijo frente a la persona equivocada…

-Chloe.- le llamó Adrien que se acercó a su amiga de la infancia.- Gracias por organizar esto, es fantástico.

-Ya sabes que soy la mejor organizando eventos, obvio seria a la altura.

-Es verdad. Eres la mejor.- la abrazó, grave error. Chloe se estremeció y manteniendo la calma se separó de Adrien.

-D-De nada.- dijo con una sonrisa que esperaba le convenciera.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo roja.

-P-Pues yo...

-Cariño, te estaba buscando.- llegó Nathaniel con una copa de champagne en su mano, el joven había cambia cambiado con los años, su cabello era un poco más largo recogido en una media coleta detrás, había crecido hasta quedar a la par con Adrien y había desarrollado algo de musculatura gracias a sus trabajos de verano, en pocas palabras era sumamente atractivo.- Te traje tu bebida. Hola Adrien. Felicidades por tu futura boda.

-Gracias Nath. Espero que pronto podamos celebrar otro futuro compromiso.

-Oh, bueno...- se sonrojó el joven algo apenado mientras que a lado Chloe le comenzaba a temblar la mano.

-Chloe, ¿segura que estas bien?- preguntó preocupado Adrien que la tocó del hombro y ella dio un respingo derramando parte de su bebida.

-C-Creo que no me siento bien. Lo siento Adrien...- Nathaniel pone su mano en su hombro preocupado.

-Oh Chloe, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?

-N-No, puedo llegar sola.

-Sola no mi amor, para eso me tienes a mí.- dijo Nathaniel con una sonrisa y tomando su mano, le quitó la copa y se la dio a Adrien.

-Cuídala Nathaniel.

-Lo haré con mi vida.- le dijo sincero dejando a un Adrien más tranquilo que se reunió con su prometida. Chloe y Nathaniel caminaban fuera de la fiesta y algunos compañeros les saludaban y el pelirrojo les devolvía el saludo y de inmediato decía que llevaba a Chloe a su cuarto porque se sentía mal. Al salir fueron interceptados por una preocupada Sabrina.

-Oh, Chloe, ¿te sientes muy mal? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- otro estremecimiento y casi cae de no ser por Nathaniel.

-Yo la llevo Sabrina, no te preocupes, vamos cariño.- dijo preocupado para entrar al elevador que estaba por completo vacío. Al cerrarse las puertas Chloe no puede más y gime hincándose en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y un hilo de saliva cayendo hasta su barbilla.- ¿Chloe?

-P-Para... no puedo... Páralo...- rogó al joven que ahora mostraba una amplia y perversa sonrisa.

-¿Que no te ha gustado Chloe?- ella le miro con rabia.

-Maldito, miserable, bastardo, hijo de... ¡Aaaah!- gritó y Nathaniel sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño interruptor con un botón giratorio.

-¿Qué decías?- pero ella no dejaba de gemir estremeciéndose por completo, abrió sus piernas y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, agradecía que su rímel fuera a prueba de agua. Nathaniel giró el botón y Chloe parecía convulsionar hasta que el suelo comenzó a empaparse de sus fluidos.

-¡PARA! ¡Para...!

-¿Cómo se dice?- ella hubiese deseado golpearlo pero no podía y como pudo tuvo que decir esas palabras.

-P-Por fa-vor...

-Muy bien, cariño.- dicho aquello apagó el aparato y ella estaba exhalando aliviada. Nathaniel la tomó en brazos y la cargó al estilo nupcial, al salir se toparon con el antiguo alcalde que al ver a su hija como si estuviese inconsciente de inmediato se preocupó.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-Nada de qué alarmarse señor, solo tuvo una recaída, la pobre trabajó tanto en esta fiesta que la falta de sueño le ha pasado factura.

-Oh pobre de mi niña. Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella, eres un excelente joven.

-Yo velaría por ella hasta el final de mis días.- el alcalde sonrió convencido de sus palabras, después de todo Nathaniel había demostrado una actitud irreprochable y su desinterés por su fortuna. Dejó que el pelirrojo llevase a su princesa a su cuarto. Al llegar, Nathaniel cerró la puerta y al dejarla en su cama este al alzar la vista ve a una enfurecida Chloe.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Cómo me siento? Eres un malnacido y miserable bastardo.

-Tú te lo buscaste.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿En qué maldito momento pedí que me pusieras esa cosa dentro?- dijo ofendida y Nathaniel comenzó a quitarse el saco del esmoquin y a aflojarse la corbata.

-Cuando dijiste que querías verte espectacular para Adrien, no para la fiesta, sino para él...- dijo con toda tranquilidad y Chloe le miro furiosa.

-¡Es MI mejor amigo! ¡Quería verme bien!

-Y tu antiguo amor.- se acercó a ella y Chloe no pudo evitar que Nathaniel le levantara el corto vestido mostrando una delicada ropa interior de encaje color violeta. Bajó la prenda que estaba completamente húmeda y casi al instante, del interior, salió un objeto ovalado tan grande como un huevo. Nathaniel lo tomó y encendió el control haciéndolo vibrar.- Fue divertido ver tu rostro frente a él, seguro ya no verás igual a tu amado Adrien.- Chloe enrojeció y le lanzó una almohada.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Te odio!- se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, aquello había sido humillante y seguramente si contase que el buen y tímido Nathaniel era en realidad diferente a como todos pensaban seguro se reirían en su cara. Aun podía recordar la primera vez que saco ese lado suyo...

 _Era su primera vez, Chloe estaba tocando el cielo, estaba a horcajadas sobre el rostro de Nathaniel que estaba devorando su intimidad, Chloe se sentía poderosa, ella mandaba, y movía sus caderas gimiendo por el buen trabajo de su querido novio._

 _-Más, más... Oh, Nathaniel...- termino en su rostro y lo escuchó jadear buscando algo de aire._

 _-C-Chloe..._

 _-Esto aún no acaba tomate.- fue juguetona hacia el boxer rojo del chico, casi se ríe por la elección del color.- Veamos que tenemos aquí...- bajó la prenda y se sorprendió de ver el miembro erguido de su novio, estaba bien dotado pero no diría nada.- Estamos muy animados por aquí.- lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo observando atenta sus reacciones. Estaba ansiosa por unirse a él, pero quería seguir haciendo sufrir a su novio por lo que lo escuchó lanzar un largo gemido cuando comenzó a usar su boca, era su primera vez pero había escuchado que hacer, y sabía que lo hacía bien por como este suspiraba y se sujetaba de las sabanas. Aumentó la velocidad, con cuidado de no hacerlo terminar aun, sonrió al verlo temblar y fue entonces que sucedió lo que no esperaba, no supo como pero Nathaniel la había volteado y ahora era ella quien estaba de espaldas contra la cama y Nathaniel sobre de ella en la misma posición en la que estuvo antes pero sintiendo el miembro llegar hasta su garganta, no se movió, ella gimió sin poder hablar pidiendo que se le quitara encima, este lentamente se movió para salir pero al estar casi fuera volvió a hundirse en su boca con brusquedad, Chloe exclamó y gimió intentando no ahogarse, no podía respirar. Nathaniel jadeaba embistiendo con velocidad y con ambas manos sujetaba la cabeza de la rubia a su antojo. Chloe no podía moverse y al momento que el movimiento se volvió fuerte y rapido comenzó a asustarse, sus manos estaban en su cadera, rogando para que se detuviera pero al sentir el palpitante miembro en su garganta esta pudo sentir la cimiente caliente hasta el fondo. Nathaniel salió con cuidado y Chloe comenzó a toser buscando aire, iba a decirle algo molesta cuando este se le fue encima casi como un animal y después sintió un agudo dolor que la hizo gritar._

 _-¡Fu-Fuera! Sácalo..._

 _-Espera..._

 _-¡Duele mucho!- podía sentir como su miembro intentaba entrar, pero todavía estaba tensa y apenas y había entrado la punta y un poco más, no pensó que doliera demasiado._

 _-Yo me encargo.- le dijo para calmarla, comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, incitándola nuevamente pero aunque parecía más relajada no quería que se moviera.- Chloe..._

 _-Todavía no...- temía al dolor restante y agradeció que no se movió en ese momento, pero entonces sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro.- ¿Q-Que haces? ¡No muerdas! ¡Ah!- el pelirrojo comenzó un lento vaivén aferrando sus dientes a su hombro, Chloe se quejaba pero pronto comenzó a gemir, notando que al enfocarse en el dolor del hombro el dolor de abajo había pasado a segundo plano. Chloe comenzó a gemir y sus manos fueron a su espalda aferrándose con las uñas, fue cuando Nathaniel la soltó y comenzó a enterrarse más fuerte en ella. Chloe no paraba de gemir, podía sentirlo tan adentro de ella que estaba segura intentaba sobrepasar su cérvix. Sus gemidos se volvieron casi gritos ante la fuerza que impuso sobre de ella y Chloe no dudó en arañar la espalda de su novio.- ¡Nath! ¡Nath! ¡Oh cielos...!- y entonces recibió otra mordida pero que desató a la rubia en un doble orgasmo al sentir también su cálida cimiente dentro de ella. Ambos agotados se vieron a los ojos y Nathaniel sonrió de una forma que hizo estremecer a Chloe._

 _-¿Quien diría que te gusta rudo?_

 _-¡C-Cállate! Ah...- aun podía sentirlo derraparse dentro de ella, era algo sorprendente.- N-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso... y-yo me sorprendí mucho y...- entonces notó un brillo extraño en Nathaniel, algo perverso con una sonrisa burlona._

 _-Mmmm, no lo creo.- ella le miró sorprendida.- Tal como veo en realidad te gusta que te tengan en control. Y sabes, me encanto tenerte abajo de mi.- dijo con una sonrisa depredadora antes de salir de ella. Chloe estaba sin palabras, ¿ese era Nathaniel?- Oye Chloe..._

 _-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto aturdida._

 _-¿Estas tomando algo para... ya sabes, evitar embarazarte?- la expresión de Chloe fue todo un poema y después quiso ahogarlo con la almohada, y casi lo logra..._

 _-¡¿POR ALGO COMPRAMOS LOS CONDONES IDIOTA?!- gritó mientras debajo de ella Nathaniel luchaba para no ahogarse._

Por suerte no ocurrió embarazo alguno y Chloe tuvo que empezar a tomar la píldora para "controlar" su ciclo menstrual y Nathaniel en los días peligros compraba protección extra. Pero Chloe se daba cuenta que ese chico tímido al que todos creían tan inofensivo en realidad era un lobo en piel de oveja. Y es que comenzaba a mostrar un lado más posesivo, pervertido y excitantemente aterrador. Un ejemplo seria en una gala, el cantante XY había sido invitado por los representantes de la disquera y esta se mostró encantada más esa noche terminó atada de pies y manos a la cama con el pelirrojo encima hasta casi el amanecer. O cuando quedó en acompañar a Kim a un ejercicio en el gimnasio, el joven deportista la dejo en las gradas y misteriosamente Nathaniel apareció con una falsa sonrisa, fue la primera vez que lo hicieron al aire libre y con Kim como único espectador pensando que la rubia estaba haciendo arrumacos con su novio. La gente viviría engañada de él pero ella sabía la verdad.

Chloe de repente sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla y un cálido pecho pegarse tras de ella.

-Lo siento... me pase.- Chloe hizo un mohín y lo ignoró.- Te voy a compensar, empezando desde ahora.- Chloe chilló cuando sintió la mano de Nathaniel entre sus piernas, ella apretó sus piernas pero su roce era exquisito y poco a poco le dio más acceso.- Estas muy húmeda mi musa.- ella le miró con reproche.

-¿Y de quien fue la culpa? Mmm...- el joven atrapó por un momento los labios de Chloe y comenzó a darle cortos pero profundos besos que ella contestaba con un pequeño gemido cada uno. Nathaniel con agilidad retiró su vestido para lanzarlo al suelo, Chloe hizo lo suyo con la molesta camisa y al separarse ambos se contemplaron el uno al uno. Chloe vestía una ropa interior violeta de encaje que le quedaba demasiado sensual, y ella en cambio veía con codicia el bien formado cuerpo de su novio.

-Chloe...

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Nathaniel se rió ante la muestra de atrevimiento de la rubia.

-Como no tienes idea.- Otra ronda de besos siguió y en un rápido movimiento Chloe ahora estaba sobre su novio rozando ambos sexos ansiosa.

-Te necesito ahora... Ah, Nathaniel...- el pelirrojo gruñó ante el movimiento de caderas de la rubia y tuvo que tomar sus caderas para detenerla y así poder bajarse un poco el pantalón dejando expuesto su miembro erecto. Acarició el cuerpo de Chloe que cerró los ojos ante su toque y ella sintió que su sostén era desabrochado y retirado, no le importó en lo absoluto dónde fue lanzado, gimió al sentir su ardiente boca sobre sus pezones, tomándose su tiempo, mordiendo, succionando y lamiendo hasta dejarlos tan duros como puntas de diamantes, estaba a punto de llegar a un nuevo orgasmo pero enredó sus dedos en su cabello color fuego y él le miró y sonrió.

-Entiendo...- hizo la tela de sus bragas a un lado. Chloe le abrazó y gimió con fuerza al sentirlo entrar lentamente como cortar mantequilla suave hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su ser.

-¡Nathaniel!- apretó en puños su cabello y Nathaniel gruñó ante esa acción excitado. Comenzó a moverse en suaves pero profundas estocadas, ninguno de los dos podía contener los jadeos y gemidos en esa habitación, el movimiento era lento pero delicioso y pronto las estocadas se hicieron más rápidas y duras. Nathaniel movía sus caderas de acuerdo a las reacciones de la rubia, intentando mantener el control para no volverse loco en su apretado interior. No fue hasta que ella enredó sus piernas en su cadera lo tomó como una señal de ser más rudo. Chloe comenzó a gemir con más fuerza, podía sentirlo tan dentro de ella, su interior estaba más dilatado de lo usual por culpa de aquel vibrador y gritó cuando sintió una poderosa estocada hundirse en su interior.

-Oh Chloe... estas tan mojada cariño. Puedo escuchar cuan mojada estas con cada estocada.

-¡Nathaniel! Más... Más fuerte...

-Mmmmm, déjame pensarlo.- dijo bajando la velocidad y Chloe le miró suplicante.

-¡No! Más, más fuerte, más rápido.

-No lo sé, ¿cómo se dice Chloe?- ella apretó los puños al verlo, deseando maldecirle, se mordió la lengua y lo vio detenerse mirándola divertido. Él sabía que iba a despotricar y a gritar contra su persona, ya casi podía oírla, "Inútil, Maldito, Malnacido" eran algunas del repertorio que ella tenía cuando jugaba con ella. Pero esta vez se quedó callada, no le miró y eso no le gustó a Nathaniel.- ¿Chloe?

-Hoy no...- dijo sin mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.- Hoy no quiero rogar para que me hagas el amor, te quiero a ti.- Nathaniel le miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que ella decía que hacían el amor, sonrió y con algo de más fuerza de la necesaria la tomó del rostro y obligo a verlo para besarla. Llevó una mano a su coleta que soltó dejando su cabello suelto y al separarse le dedicó una sonrisa llena de cierta malicia.

-Lo has dicho.

-¿Qué?

-Hacer el amor. Dijiste que estábamos haciendo el amor.- Chloe se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

-Oh, cállate tomate. ¡Ah!- gimió al sentir nuevamente el movimiento, era rápido, fuerte y profundo, era increíble. Pudo sentir el movimiento más profundo y ella enredó más sus piernas a su cadera deseosa de sentir su ardiente y gran miembro dentro de ella siempre.- ¡Ah! ¡Nathaniel! ¡Nathaniel!- chilló cuando sintió sus dedos en medio de su unión justo en su hinchado clítoris. Eso la hizo gritar casi como una loca retorciéndose ante él.

-Oh si... Déjame hacerte gritar cariño, un poco más...- aumentó la velocidad retorciendo un poco el clítoris hinchado y rojizo, sus senos se hicieron su perdición ara con su mano libre apretar con fuerza uno de ellos y el otro ser atendido por su boca, estaban tan cerca, Chloe podía sentir su miembro tan adentro y palpitando listo para derramarse, incluso pudo jurar que lo sintió crecer.

-¡Nathaniel! ¡Adentro! ¡Dame todo de ti!- rogó Chloe y no fue hasta que sintió una mordida en su pezón que sintió llegó a su clímax, el dolor y el placer se combinaron en una mezcla exquisita a la que se había vuelto adicta por culpa de él. Nathaniel la observó fascinado retorcerse por aquella liberación que fue concluida por su ardiente cimiente. Chloe aún seguía jadeando al sentir las leves embestidas de Nathaniel hasta que no le quedo una sola gota que derramar y él se dejó caer de lado abrazándola.- Chloe...

-¿Mmm?

-Te amo...- Chloe se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro en su pecho.

-Tu... mi odioso y querido tomate.

-¿Eso significa que me amas?- vio las orejas de Chloe enrojecer y asentir. Cosa que hizo reír al artista.

Unos minutos después Nathaniel se estaba preparando para regresar a la fiesta siendo observado desde la cama por una enojada y todavía desnuda Chloe.

-¿Porque tienes que regresar?

-Porque todos se preguntaran dónde estoy.

-Obvio que conmigo. No tienes razón para regresar.

-Tengo que. Mi maestro me trajo al evento para conocer algunas personas y seguro me ha de estar buscando como loco. ¿O es que quietes que me quede hasta que digas que me amas?- esta vez recibió en la cara un almohadazo que no lo inmutó y Chloe aun con el ceño fruncido le miró ahora sonrojada.

-Podrás engañar a todos pero bien sabemos que no eres un tierno cordero.- Nathaniel se acercó a ella y se sienta a su lado para sorpresivamente tomarla de la nuca y acercarla a él en un fuerte y fogoso beso. Al separarse un hilo de saliva les unía.

-Y tú no eres la loba que haces creer a los demás.

-No... Pero tú eres como un lobo vestido de oveja y eso es peor.- Nathaniel sonrió y le dio un último y rápido beso.

-Quizás, pero este lobo está dispuesto a devorarte una y otra vez.- susurró entre sus labios y Chloe extasiada por su ronca voz, cerró los ojos y esperó un beso que no llegó, Nathaniel se rió ya dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Debo decirlo Chloe, quieras o no eres una tierna y adorable ovejita.

-¡¿Como que tierna ovejita?!- le lanzó otra almohada pero esta golpeo la puerta cuando Nathaniel hubo salido.

En realidad Nathaniel nunca pensó en estar en esta situación. La primera vez que escucho que le gustaba a Chloe quiso vengarse de las tantas que le había hecho, pero al final se dio cuenta que poco a poco se había enamorado de ella, incluso cuando lo hicieron por primera vez sentía un placer insano ante la posibilidad de humillarla pero no pudo, en verdad se había enamorado y por primera vez actuó de acuerdo a sus instintos… y le gustó. Descubrió que sentía un placer en "castigarla" por ciertas cosas o actitudes, y aunque fuera reacia en ciertas cosas al final siempre sucumbía ante él. Chloe tenía razón, era un lobo bien disfrazado de cordero, pero solo ella conocería a ese lobo, y solo el conocería a la corderita que realmente era ella, para devorarla en cada oportunidad que pudiera. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una cajita roja de terciopelo y dentro había un anillo de oro con un diamante en el centro y acompañado con dos zafiros a los lados. Casi lo había olvidado, pero ya seria a la próxima vez cuando la esté devorando y no le quede de otra más que decir si mientras la hace gritar de placer.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, solo de imaginarme ese posible lado oculto… AJUM! Bueno gracias por leer, nada de tomatazos piedad, solo pizzas, aunque por ser temporada de calor acepto zumos bien fríos. Dejen review por favor y sin más que decir aparte de que me envíen imágenes lindas o zukulentas de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir kya!… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
